


First Day by Zvi (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Star Trek XI (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Aliens Make Them Do It, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, F/F, Format: Streaming, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I requested a Vulcan roommate, because Vulcans are generally unaffected by our pheromones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day by Zvi (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113887) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



Happy Pod Aware week, everybody!

_Podfic as a fan art is still relatively small, even if it's growing quickly. There are positive steps that can be taken to help podfic as a fan art grow. To learn how check out[](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **pod_aware**](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/) on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/15904.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/8318.html)._

Pod Aware week has been so fabulous -- a whole bunch of new podfic and some great meta and how-to posts and podcasts about podficcing, and [a friending meme](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/272533.html) and [a love meme](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/416582.html). I <3 the podfic community so much; it's such an awesome and fabulous place of friendly goodness. If you've ever thought about podficcing but haven't given it a try, or just want to learn more about podfic in general, I highly recommend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bessyboo) , [](http://podklb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podklb**](http://podklb.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) 's podcast from Day 1 of the week: [Podfic 101/Why We Podfic](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/1750.html).

 **Title:** [First Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113887)  
 **Author:** [](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zvi**](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek XI (2009)  
 **Pairing:** Gaila/Nyota Uhura  
 **Summary:** _"I requested a Vulcan roommate, because Vulcans are generally unaffected by our pheromones."_  
 **Duration:** 12:27 minutes | Format: mp3 (Size: 8.6 MB), m4b (Size: 6 MB), streaming

**Download:** [M3P file](http://www.box.net/s/egyd6dh48om5fe73ivu1) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.net/s/lxbbl1gvat3xg0q2txav)

 **Streaming:** [at inkjunket.dreamwidth.org  
](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/37640.html)

Thanks to [](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zvi**](http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/) for giving blanket permission to record. (Learn more [about blanket permission](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/4424.html)!)


End file.
